Behind These Green Eyes
by xJessilee
Summary: I feel miserable. All life… gone. Where ash falls instead of rain and snow, and a plain grey sky replaces a beautiful blue paradise that used to lie there. And I feel like it's my fault, but I know it's not. I just wish there was something that I could have done to prevent all of this from happening. IN-PROGRESS WARNING! Depression, and nightmares about death. Enjoy Frostlings :3
**Can't wait for this fanfiction xD but I think there is something seriously wrong with me… I LOVE PAINNN! DEATH, TENSION, TEARS! I have a sad life xD writing stories that have depression and death in them. I think I might need to see a therapist about that heh…**

 **Also I think I shall use an OC in this fanfic.. Hmm who will I use… (Haven't put my YJ OC's on page yet btw :3)**

 **Ok I'll just describe her here xD**

 **Superhero name: Pisica (Romanian for cat)**

 **Secret Identity: Michelle (Mishy) Hunter**

 **Age: 13**

 **Weapons/props: Motorbike + grappling hook**

 **Looks: Golden blonde shoulder length waves with emo side swept bangs (look it up if you don't know what they are), orange hoodie with cat ears on hood, orange mask, (but does allow you to see eyes e.g artemis' mask) black jeans, black and orange motorcycle boots, beautiful hazel eyes, fair skin (with a few freckles on cheeks) slim body, foot size 6, height 5'4, weight 99 lb**

 **Personality: Jokingly menacing, badass, always helps someone in need, funny, caring, usually happy, mature**

 **Likes: Basketball, football, art, playing the violin, chocolate, nightime**

 **Dislikes: Tight spaces, accidently hurting someone**

 **(I think I just put my personality inside Wally and Artemis' future daughter or something lmfao, since of the looks, ya know the freckles and the blonde hair lol)**

 **Strength:7/10**

 **Speed:8/10**

 **Agility:10/10**

 **Intelligence: 7/10**

 **Backstory: Whenever she was 10, her parents just disappeared one day, and never came back, so that left her and her old brother Lewis who was 13 at the time, on their own. With no parents they had to keep on the move. One day some sort of army came and attacked the city to take them in as slaves. He told her everything would be alright before suddenly dragged away by soldiers, so she ran as far as possible. She raised herself, training to be a hero, so she could help people instead of letting them suffer, and maybe have a chance of seeing her brother again someday.**

 **Well I totally didn't just make that OC of the top of my head right there xD but I think that I should start writing the story now.**

 **OK HERE WE GO! *SQUEALS***

 **BARTS POV:**

 _They were surrounding me. The Reach. I can't move, I'm frozen, like my knees are glued to the ground. I am afraid, I don't know what to do. If I ran, they'd chase me then probably murder me, if I stayed until I broke, they'd probably murder me anyway. Being the grandson of Barry Allen, I could easily run although being slowed down from how exhausted I am, I can't take the risk of getting hit._

 _I have this feeling they are going to experiment on me, and that didn't appeal to me in anyway, so I took a chance, and I ran, as fast and as far as I could. Lasers were blasting from everywhere in my direction, one hit my hand and it hurt like hell, but that didn't stop me, I won't stop._

 _I left my family behind, well the family I had left, Grandpa died long ago, Grandma is still in the camp, my dad, my mom, my aunt, they were dead, my older sister in the camp, and Wally… well you already know what happened to him._

 _I feel miserable. All life… gone. Where ash falls instead of rain and snow, and a plain grey sky replaces a beautiful blue paradise that used to lie there. And I feel like it's my fault, but I know it's not. I just wish there was something that I could have done to prevent all of this from happening._

 _My best friend, taken over by the Reach, I could have done something about that. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did we have to live in such a lifeless world? Why did I leave the only family I had left to hold onto? Why?_

 _I can't go back now_

 _He will be there_

 _Waiting for me_

 _Waiting_

 _I am afraid_

 _I could be too late_

 _I can't save everyone_

 _Not everyone_

 _From the Hell that's to come_

 _Not a soul can save us now_

 _Not even the Justice League_

 _But if we all work together_

 _We could have a chance._

 _…_

 _I sat down on a rock to rest, sweating and breathing heavily, I covered my eyes with my hands, lost in thought. My live was literally flashing right before my eyes. Memories, from when I was younger. The Young Justice were my idols, but they all died, because of this! I used to be so happy. What happened to me?! I'm sitting here having a mental panic attack and on the verge of tears. Everything was happening way too quickly, I could feel myself breaking inside, not able to control my mind.. My head bolted right up when I heard the crack of a branch. It was Blue Beetle. I just want to hug my former best friend, even though he would shoot me with his laser._

 _He aimed his laser at me. I'm so scared. I curled up and wrapped my hands around my knees. Tears are streaming down my face, and I just stare at Blue, I looked into his eyes, and said_

 _"_ _Jaime, this isn't you bud. You have to fight it, they're controlling you… you… you wouldn't turn against the people you love…" I'm choking on my tears now, finding it hard to stay calm. "PLEASE JAIME! Come back to us…. Just… please buddy, you're my best fr-friend. Let me help you.."_

 _Blue Beetle just stared, still aiming at me "You mean nothing to me, you never did and you never will. Prepare to say goodbye Earthling!"_

 _"_ _JAIME STOP!"_

I shot right up from where I was lying, letting out a scream from the top of my lungs, sweating and breathing quickly and heavily. I looked round frantically and tried to stand up and walk to someone's room for help but I just collapsed on the floor.

 **MISHYS POV:**

I was just sitting in my room, casually typing on my laptop at 3am, until I heard a blood curdling scream. It shocked me so much I literally threw my laptop off the bed, grabbed a gun and shot off in the direction the scream came from.

I could tell it was Bart, I brought the gun just in case someone was trying to attack in the middle of night when we didn't expect it. I kept running down the corridor and everyone was out of their room looking to see what the commotion was. When I past with my gun they all went back inside to get their weapons and follow me.

When I got to Bart's room I busted open that door like a badass _(I had to say that lmfao)_ and aimed my gun at Bart expecting a villain to be there or something. I looked at his face, it was tear stained and he was scared as hell. What I didn't expect to happen, was him to jump up from his position and onto his bed when he saw the gun.

I slowly lowered the gun to the ground and said softly "Bart, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you.." Bart sat on his bed, he looked absolutely miserable. I just wanted to go and hug him but I'm afraid he is going to jump and run away.

His eyes were no longer bright green and always showed happiness, instead they showed sadness and were a dull greeny-grey. I decided to make the first move and went and sat beside him. I saw the team peaking in to see what was going on but I just signalled them to get out.

"I think I'm ready to tell you the truth, this is me you know; A miserable, sobbing, depressed mess. I'm not the person who you think I am.. I am not happy, I am not hyper, I feel like my whole life is a lie." When he spoke, his voice cracked a few times, which made me feel bad for him. "The future isn't much to look forward to, trust me, it's like the world turned upside down compared to what it's like now."

I gazed into his eyes and placed my hand on his, "What happened that made you so sad?"

"I don't know if I can, I mean if I say too much I could destroy the whole time stream, then we'd all be feeling the mode"

I smiled weakly at him "well even if you could give me the tiniest detail, maybe I can help you"

That just made his frown deepen more, "I don't think anybody can help…"

Suddenly Jaime burst through the door, kind of panicked, "Bart, are you okay?! I heard what was going on and came straight over."

Bart jumped up onto his bed and yelled "GET BACK!"

I stood up beside Jaime and put my hand on his shoulder, "Jaime won't hurt you, Bart, he's here to help-"

"HELP? I DON'T THINK KILLING ME IN THE FURTURE IS CALLED HELP!"

I didn't know what to say. Is this what was to happen? There must be something we could've done.

"Bart… I-Is that really what happened? Or was it a nightmare?"

Bart looked down at his feet. "I-I don't know…"

Jaime started to look really guilty with himself. "Bart, this isn't you bud. You have to fight it, your mind controlling you… you… you wouldn't turn against the people you love…" Bart just stayed silent and shook his head

"I can't…"

"PLEASE BART! Come back to us…. Just… please buddy, you're my best friend. Let me help you.."

Bart's eyes widened when he said that.

"Bart, what's wrong?"

Bart mumbled under his breath, so quietly not even Superboy could hear it. "what?"

"What Jaime just said… they were almost the exact same words as what I said to him in my dream…"

 **WHOOHOO! YEY I ACTUALLY WROTE SOMETHING THE WAY I WANTED IT TO COME OUT XD I will try and upload more chapters unlike the other story when I couldn't be assed to update it xD so hopefully I'll get this one finished. Sorry my grammar kinda messed up towards the end and I don't think it makes any sense lmao. Ah well, goodbye frostlings! 3**


End file.
